<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Group Chat Fic by mossy_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944983">A Group Chat Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_gremlin/pseuds/mossy_gremlin'>mossy_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cracky, Gen, General idiocy, Group chat, Humour, Season 1, team shenanigans, which is to be expected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_gremlin/pseuds/mossy_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>29 June, 2016 17:23<br/>From: Superboy<br/>HELLO</i>
</p><p>
  <i>29 June, 2016 17:23<br/>From: Superboy<br/>Who the DUCK changed all the backgrounds in my phone to pictures of MONKEYS</i>
</p><p>
  <i>29 June, 2016 17:24<br/>From: Superboy<br/>*DUCK GODDAMNIT</i>
</p><p><i>2 June, 2016 17:24<br/>From: waalllaaay<br/>I thought you hated monkeys not ducks? Or is it both now</i><br/>--</p><p>TLDR: In which, Superboy gets a phone and shit gets wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, Main Squad, Wally West &amp; Conner Kent, Wally West &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off mainly S1 team dynamics (cuz those are!! the best) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when Superboy got a phone.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>25 June, 2016 14:36</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Unknown Number:</strong> . hhhh</p>
<p><strong>Robin:</strong> ? guys did someone hack our groupchat</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Oh heck yeah hacker face off. Get him rob</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> I'm pretty sure a hacker would be able to type a little more than keymashing</p>
<p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> Sorry everyone – quick update, Superboy has been provided a phone by Batman and joined our group channel. We have not been hacked.</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> aw :( so no hacker face off?</p>
<p><strong>Unknown Number:</strong> Klasdaffaskjs</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> It's like you want us to get hacked</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> You can hack me anytime babe ;)</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> Can I just unplug you instead?</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Babe you wound me</p>
<p>Also I nominate robin to teach superboy to type, he's the smart one</p>
<p><strong>Miss M (M'gann)</strong>: I nominate to do it! I mean I think I can. I've gotten pretty used to Earth communications since I first arrived, and maybe an alien's touch would help?</p>
<p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> That's a great idea, M'gann. Thank you for your generosity.</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>Hell yeah Miss M! You could teach me to <em>touch</em> <em>type</em> too if you know what I mean ;))</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> That was terrible. Can't tell if its more pathetic? Or sad</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Aw babe I know you love it</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> @Aqualad, can I please block him?</p>
<p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> Try not to, Artemis. Although I would agree that perhaps it would be beneficial to keep this channel focused on mission communications.</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> So does that mean no hacker face off though</p>
<p>Because I was getting really excited</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>29 June, 2016 17:23</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>HELLO</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Who the DUCK changed all the backgrounds in my phone to pictures of MONKEYS</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>*DUCK GODDAMNIT</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>I thought you hated monkeys not ducks? Or is it both now</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Did you change it to monkeys</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>No lol</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Change it back</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>? why do I have to</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Because I asked</p>
<p>Also I don't know how</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>Dude chill its not hard</p>
<p>Also monkeys are not that bad</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Yes they are. they are</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>Okay just wait one sec</p>
<p>
  <em>[waalllaaay has changed their username]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay</strong> 🐵<strong>:</strong></p>
<pre>          __</pre><pre>     w  c(..)o   (</pre><pre>      \__(-)    __)</pre><pre>          /\   (</pre><pre>         /(_)___)</pre><pre>         w /|</pre><pre>          | \</pre><pre>          m  m</pre><p><strong>Superboy:</strong><span class="apple-converted-space"> @</span>Artemis</p>
<p>How do I block him</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong>Finally, an ally</p>
<p>(You're on the right side Connor)</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay </strong><strong>🐵</strong><strong>:</strong>How could you guys</p>
<p>Threaten me again and I send proper monkeys next time</p>
<p><strong>Aqualad:</strong>Wally, please refrain from acts of terrorism</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong>You heard him Wally</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay </strong><strong>🐵</strong><strong>:</strong>I AM THE ONE BEING ATTACKED</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>6 July, 2016 13:51</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Miss M (M'gann):</strong>Hey everyone! Has anyone seen that shopping coupon that was on the kitchen table a few days ago? It was pretty small, with red stripes</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Miss M (M'gann) Maybe</p>
<p>I think I took a picture of it</p>
<p><strong>Miss M (M'gann):</strong>That might be it! I only need the discount code on it anyway :D</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>  <em>[picture of a red blob; clearly not a shopping coupon]</em></p>
<p><strong>Miss M (M'gann):</strong>Well, I don't think that's it, but thanks so much anyway &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>Robin:</strong>Dude what the hell is that</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>...Why is there a chunk missing from it?</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>I thought it was food</p>
<p>I tried to feed it to a dog I saw on the street</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong>There are so many questions. So many im not gonna ask</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>It smelled like strawberry if that helps</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> <span class="apple-converted-space"> ?????? IT DOESNT</span></p>
<p>--<br/>
<br/>
<em>10 July, 2016 11:11</em></p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Guys can I make noodles in the kitchen</p>
<p><strong>Miss M (M'gann):</strong> Of course Wally, just because you don't live here permanently doesn't mean you can't feel just as at home here!</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Thanks Miss M! You're the best ;))</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Guys the kitchen is on fire</p>
<p>Guys help</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> I don't know if I'm more impressed that you managed to set the kitchen on fire that quickly, or that you don't know how to put it out</p>
<p>A+ life skills Wally</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> I know im very impressive</p>
<p>@Aqualad,, how do I use the water???</p>
<p><strong>Zatanna:</strong> OMG Wally, is everything okay?</p>
<p>Also isn't Kaldur in Atlantis right now?</p>
<p><strong>Artemis:</strong> Please don't worry about him Zatanna</p>
<p>Don't give him what he wants</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> THE <em>KITCHEN</em> IS ON <em>FIRE</em> ARTEMIS</p>
<p>ITS NOT A LINE</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong>Wally shut up I can hear you screaming from my room</p>
<p>I'm trying to sleep</p>
<p>Also please turn off that smoke alarm</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> I AM <em>TRYING</em> TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong> FINE</p>
<p>THEN DO IT <em>QUIETLY</em></p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Ok well the fire’s out</p>
<p>No thanks to you guys</p>
<p>Except you Zatanna. you’re my only friend now</p>
<p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> Apologies for my inactivity - I am glad to know you managed to vanquish the fire. Is everyone safe?</p>
<p>Also, Wally - I am confused as to what you mean by "how do I use the water" – do you mean the tap?</p>
<p><strong>Superboy:</strong> We're all fine. Although it does still smell a bit like burned hair</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> In war, you have to make sacrifices</p>
<p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> In that case, the sacrifice of your hair does not go unappreciated, Wally.</p>
<p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> Best team leader</p>
<p>
  <em>EVER</em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's my <a href="https://witchcurfew.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> - come bother me! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the format of the previous chapter got a bit tiresome to keep up, so I decided to switch it - hopefully it's easier to read too :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>23 July, 2016 10:36</em>
</p><p><strong>Aqualad</strong> reposted a message:</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Unknown Number:</strong> Hello children. This is Red Tornado. I am currently out of town and must ask a favour of you all - please take care of Olivia when I am gone. It would be greatly appreciated.]</em>
</p><p><strong>Artemis:</strong> Who’s Olivia??</p><p><strong>Zatanna:</strong> No clue</p><p><strong>Aqualad: </strong>Olivia is Red Tornado’s pet.</p><p><strong>Robin:</strong> RT has a pet??</p><p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> Yes, he described it as a Zoomalian amorphopod. An alien species, apparently, identifiable by its distinct lack of an exoskeleton.</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>An alien pet?? Dude, SICK. how come we’ve never seen it around before??</p><p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> He said Olivia was very small and thus would not get in our way, one of the reasons for his purchase.</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>so we’ve just had an alien blob wandering around the cave for the past few weeks without knowing?</p><p><strong>Aqualad: </strong>It would seem so. However, I have not been able to locate Olivia as of late. Please keep posted and report to this channel if anyone manages to do so. He also insisted that it is imperative we kept Olivia fed. He sent this picture to help:</p><p>
  <em>[picture of an eerily familiar red blob]</em>
</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>oh dear god</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>24 July, 2016 09:12</em>
</p><p><strong>Superboy:</strong> Guys</p><p>Is Red Tornado still mad at me</p><p><strong>waalllaaay</strong><strong>: </strong>yes I think so, considering you fed his alien pet to a street dog</p><p><strong>Robin: </strong>…</p><p>I still can’t believe that happened</p><p><strong>Miss M (M’gann):</strong> Don’t worry Connor, I’m sure Red Tornado will understand :)</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>should I apologise</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>that’s probably a good idea</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>should I just message him or something</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>I guess? He’s not coming back until next week</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>ok but like. did the dog like it?? Was it a good snack?</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>Did it die in <em>vain</em></p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>these are important questions</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>If Red Tornado sees this chat we are all so screwed</p><p><strong>Superboy</strong> reposted a message:</p><p>
  <em>[Dear Red Tornado, I am very sad in informing you that your pet, Olivia, has been consumed by a street dog in your absence. This happened as a result of me mistaking Olivia for a snack due to the strawberry scented and jello-like nature of its (her?) innards. I am sorry for your loss and am willing to make up for it in any way you wish.]</em>
</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>Is this a good apology</p><p><strong>Miss M (M’gann):</strong> It’s very direct </p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>I’m gonna take that as a no</p><p><strong>Robin: </strong>Don’t worry about it SB, I’m pretty sure RT doesn’t really latch on to ‘tone’ anyway</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>yeah… pretty sure</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>24 July, 2016 2:12</em>
</p><p><strong>Superboy:</strong> I did it</p><p><strong>Robin: </strong>what did he say?</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>that I’m not allowed to adopt any more pets until I learn what dog food looks like</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>huh</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>also im grounded this weekend</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>that seems fair</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>wait, so</p><p>what the hell have you been feeding wolf this whole time</p><p><strong>Superboy:</strong> ?? what do you think?? jeez</p><p><strong>waalllaaay:</strong> ????? I DONT <em>KNOW</em> CONNOR</p><p>IM NOT SURE I WANT TO</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>12 August, 2016 10:14</em>
</p><p><strong>Robin:</strong> Can we go to the beach today?</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>yeah</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>aw hell yeah!!! You guys better wait for me this time</p><p><strong>Robin: </strong>no promises &gt;:)</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>pfft, you guys are just jealous of my totally rad beach bod</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>anyways, jokes on you guys cuz last time I was at the beach, I saw an octopus</p><p><strong>Artemis:</strong> No, you didn’t</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>I SWEAR I saw an octopus</p><p>it was like last week!</p><p><strong>Robin: </strong>@Aqualad don’t octopi usually live in the deep sea?</p><p><strong>Aqualad:</strong> Indeed. However, it’s not impossible that the creature became stranded and somehow ended up so close to a beach. I hope it stayed safe; octopi cannot survive out of the water and a beach is concerningly close.</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>uh <em>yeah</em>, I didn’t take it out of the water or anything its chill</p><p>Like, it seemed alive</p><p><strong>Artemis:</strong> wow that’s so reassuring</p><p>Good to know it “seemed alive”</p><p><strong>Robin: </strong>hahaha you’re an aquatic murderer</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING</p><p><strong>Miss M (M’gann): </strong>Well, it might not even be dead!</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>Exactly!! Thanks Miss M</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong> <em>*might not* </em></p><p>@waalllaaay Besides I’m pretty sure leaving it to die is the same thing</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>why’s everyone so mad about an octopus</p><p>Don’t people eat those?</p><p><strong>Aqualad: </strong>Unfortunately, yes. Humans do indeed seem to enjoy consuming the flesh of their fellow creatures.</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>that… is the scariest argument for veganism I have ever heard</p><p><strong>Aqualad: </strong>Is it? Most Atlanteans just consider it a given. I’m learning new things about the surface every day.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>22 September, 2016 11:24</em>
</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>@Artemis help</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>are you in class</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>yeah</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>stop cheating</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>im so confused</p><p>why did Romeo marry hamlet’s uncle again?? I thought his clone died? In the tempest</p><p><strong>Artemis:</strong> …</p><p>what the hell are you reading</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>shakespeare</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>ok yeah right but</p><p>
  <em>what the hell are you reading?</em>
</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>?? did they not get married or something</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>they’re?? not even from the same play??</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>oh. that makes more sense. I was just thinking that gay marriage seemed optimistically progressive for that time period</p><p><strong>Artemis: </strong>pls get english tutoring</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>aw babe. you shouldn’t worry about me ;)</p><p><strong>Robin:</strong> we really should. i do</p><p><strong>Miss M (M’gann): </strong>Don’t worry Wally :) We’re <em>all</em> really confused about English</p><p>If you want, you can join Superboy and I’s study group – we meet after school on Fridays at the cave! Right @Superboy?</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>…k</p><p>But the second I see a monkey. Youre out</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>of course!! I would never pull any,, <strong><em>monkey business</em></strong> ;)</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>UwU</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>&gt;&gt;:(</p><p><strong>waalllaaay: </strong>&lt;3333</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>&gt;:))</p><p><strong>Superboy: </strong>Ok. I forgive u</p><p>…For now</p><hr/><p>~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll probably?? continue this. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! And feel free to share any suggestions or ideas if you want :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>